Recuerdos Mortales
by CastleChile
Summary: Beckett ha perdido la memoria y se encuentra escapando de un asesino que la asecha en los tuneles del metro de Nueva York cuando el huracan Sandy golpea la ciudad.
1. Portada y Dedicatoria

RECUERDOS MORTALES

Deadly Memories

FanFic inspirado en la serie de televisión CASTLE

Castle_Chile

A todos mis amigos fans de Castle y a mi extraordinaria partner.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Despertar

Capitulo 1: Despertar.

Ráfagas de imágenes, luces, ruido y un dolor tan intenso hacen que ella vuelva en sí. No sabe realmente que sucede, sólo ese incesante dolor le repite en cada pulso que esto no es un sueño. Con mucha dificultad fuerza sus ojos intentando abrirlos, pero la luz de la habitación la ciega evitando que sus parpados puedan mostrar que existe a su alrededor.

Un par de segundos más tarde ella logra controlar el dolor, se encuentra en una habitación donde muchas tuberías convergen. En el aire se respira frio, las paredes no se encuentran pintadas y el concreto al desnudo está adornado por aureolas blancas producto de la humedad. Aún ensordecida y algo mareada por el dolor se levanta buscando algo familiar que explique donde se encuentra. En una acción refleja toma su teléfono, el que se encuentra sin señal, e indica que es la noche del 29 de octubre. Aparentemente se encuentra muy dentro de una edificación, pues esta sería la única explicación factible para la falta de señal.

Ese casi imperceptible pero incesante sonido del sistema de ventilación es interrumpido por un pequeño chasquido, un quejido que le indica que ella no se encuentra sola. Aun sin total control de su cuerpo, pero con mucha precaución, se mueve silenciosamente a través de la habitación tratando de descubrir quien más se encuentra ahí.

Dos personas se encuentran al cruzar un pilar. Una mujer y un hombre, la primera atada y recostada sobre el suelo, mientras el segundo esta esposado a una tubería. Instintivamente lleva su mano derecha hacia la cintura, donde encuentra una pistola. El sentir el frio del acero en sus dedos la toma por sorpresa y la asusta, pero aún no entiende nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién diablos soy? Y ¿Por qué los he atado? – Se pregunta, cuestionándose todo

Mientras ambos se encuentran inconscientes ella comienza a buscar en sus ropas algo que le permita entender quién es y donde se encuentra. Una placa de policía, número 41319, y el nombre de alguien que no le es familiar, Katherine Beckett que se encuentra escrito en una identificación, la perturban aún más.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?

– ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de esto?

– ¿Quién soy realmente?

En ese preciso momento ella entiende claramente que ha perdido la memoria, pero ¿Cómo ha llegado ahí? y ¿Cómo pudo su memoria ser borrada? Son muchas preguntas que desencadenan otro flash, otro ataque.

– Maldición, este dolor nuevamente y este ruido infernal me está matando…. ¡Ahhhh!

Justo antes de terminar el ataque muchas imágenes sin coherencia la golpean de una sola vez, llenando su cabeza por unos segundos. Sólo puede rescatar fragmentos, pequeñas frases, pero nada le es aun familiar. Ella se ve en una estación de policía, hablando por teléfono – Yo también te extraño – Ella está con alguien al teléfono – Sabes que no puedo decir esas cosas aquí – Responde en voz baja ocultando la conversación – Si… Te esperare, la tormenta puede empeorar.

El recuerdo termina cuando Beckett corta el teléfono y se queda pensativa. Ella comprende que la persona tras el teléfono debe ser alguien importante. Pues su cara al terminar la conversación es de felicidad. Sólo la voz de la mujer entre cortada la hace volver a la fría y espeluznante realidad.

– Ayúdeme, ese hombre me ha secuestrado – Su voz está muy afectada.

– Por favor, sáqueme de aquí, no quiero estar al lado de él – La mujer desesperadamente le suplica a Beckett que la suelte – No se preocupe, inmediatamente la desato – Su respuesta fue rápida e instintiva.

Beckett no duda un instante en desatar a la mujer, quien con sollozos le suplica rapidez. Mientras lo hace su mirada se detiene en el hombre esposado. Ella se queda observando fijamente su rostro, que aún yace con muestras claras de haber sido golpeado. Pero algo no le permite despegar su mirada de él. Una sensación de angustia y familiaridad la domina, pero ella no puede reconocer nada de lo que ve, aún así sigue sin despegar sus ojos de aquel hombre, hasta que todo es interrumpido por otro flash, algo más intenso. Esta vez se ve conversando con dos policías.

– Hey Beckett, tenemos dos posibles direcciones donde el asesino podría estar – El primer detective le habla, como si ella estuviera a cargo de todo. – Yo iré a esta dirección y mientras ustedes van por la otra – Beckett le da la orden mientras el segundo policía le entrega un papel. Aún no reconoce nada ni nadie en estas imágenes. Al terminar ese recuerdo, Beckett comienza a buscar rápidamente en su chaqueta encontrando aquel papel el cual tiene escrita una dirección, 40 east 10th street, y entiende que esos recuerdos son muy recientes.

– ¿Qué relación tiene este tipo con la pérdida de mi memoria? ¿Dónde me encuentro y que hare?

Muchas preguntas se agolpan en su mente, muchas más la acosaran los próximos minutos.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Escape

Capitulo 2: Escape

– Muchas Gracias por ayudarme – La mujer le hablaba a mientras ella aun en trance apenas puede distinguir entre la realidad y estos recuerdos que la acosan constantemente.

– Pe… ¡Perdón! No pude entender. – Beckett logra responder, pero se ve afectada.

– Gracias decía, mi nombre es Bárbara Hagman. – Bárbara no puede articular una frase compleja pues aún está en shock y con mucho temor.

– ¿Sabe donde nos encontramos? – Beckett pregunta.

– Creo que estamos en el subterráneo, antes de desmayarme oí el paso de un tren.

– Pero, ¿Qué sucedió? – Beckett insiste.

– Ustedes forcejearon y luego de esposarlo él le pateo y usted cayó golpeándose en el suelo. No puedo recordad nada más, pues me desmaye poco después.

Beckett frunce el seño tratando de recordar todo lo que escucha, pero no sucede nada. Algo húmedo le hace llevar su mano a la cabeza y al mirar la ve completamente empapada en sangre.

– Bárbara debe tener la razón, mi cabeza está sangrando – Piensa Beckett.

Se reincorpora e intenta abrir una puerta de metal que se encuentra tras de ellas haciendo palanca con un tubo, pero nada de ello la mueve un milímetro. La puerta es demasiado grande y pesada para que cualquier intento resulte efectivo.

– Tendremos que ver otra forma de salir – Beckett intenta dar un poco de animo a Bárbara.

– Mira allá… arriba, sobre tu cabeza – Bárbara le habla indicando con su mano el techo. Era una salida de ventilación sobre su la cabeza. Beckett mira rápidamente a su alrededor, luego toma una caja, que le ayudará a llegar a la salida, pero antes de subir a ella otro ataque la toma por sorpresa. Nuevamente imágenes llegan en ráfagas interminables junto con un dolor mucho más intenso, que la vez anterior. El ruido en su cabeza se hace casi insoportable obligándola a cerrar sus ojos. Nuevamente una escena se proyecta en su mente. Ella se ve en un sótano, mira su mano que se encuentra esposada, pero ¿a qué?, otra ráfaga le hace retroceder y una voz clara en su mente le dice – Pase lo que pase, está bien – no entiende porque pero esa voz la tranquiliza y le da seguridad.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Bárbara la coge del brazo tratando de sostenerla.

– Si me encuentro bien, vamos salgamos de aquí.

– ¿Crees poder continuar?

– Si.

Ella sube a la salida de aire y cogiéndola con su mano sube de un tirón a Bárbara, quien es notablemente menos ágil que ella. Beckett comienza a gatear dentro del sistema de ventilación hasta un cruce donde antes de girar mira sobre su hombro, como dudando el dejar solo a aquel tipo, en la sala.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada, solo quería estar segura de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Ya han pasado alrededor de 10 minutos y ellas siguen buscando una salida, evitan constantemente los motores que generan presión para mover el aire.

– Dime, ¿Cómo te capturo? – Beckett aprovecha el momento para averiguar más información.

– Iba en dirección al subterráneo, recién había terminado de trabajar.

– ¿Donde trabajas?

– Soy directora de una ONG llamada "Libertad en paz"

– ¿Qué es el trabajo de esta ONG?

– Nosotros nos encargamos de negociar y asesorar las transiciones de paz en zonas o países donde los más pobres no tienen libertades.

– ¿Te atrapo estando en la calle?

– No, yo había pagado mi pasaje, los trenes pasaban muy alejados unos de otros y mucha gente no había ido a trabajar por miedo a la tormenta – Bárbara continua – El andén estaba sola, me moví a un extremo de el para poder estar más cerca de la salida al descender. En ese preciso momento alguien me tomo por la espalda susurrándome al oído que si me movía me mataría en ese lugar.

– ¡agr!, el solo hecho de recordar esto me angustia demasiado.

Al llegar a una intersección Beckett siente aire fresco, mirando a Bárbara dice – Estamos llegando – En ese mismo momento, siente ruido tras de ellas – Vamos apuremos.

Al llegar a la salida Beckett patea fuerte mente la rejilla de protección, cayendo esta al suelo, pero no siente el sonido particular del metal cayendo sobre el cemento, si no un chapuzón.

Beckett baja y se da cuenta que el agua está casi al nivel de sus tobillos. Son unos 10 centímetros de agua que hay en el suelo. Sin importar esto le dice a Bárbara que se tire. Ella lo hace y ambas corren a buscar refugio en una caja de madera, donde seguramente una pieza de instrumental había llegado para su instalación. Ambas entran a la caja y dentro de ella Beckett le tapa la boca a Bárbara que casi no puede respirar y por el miedo que demuestra es cuestión de un pequeño ruido para que ella rompa en un grito.

Tras un pasillo se ve la sombra de alguien, que cree reconocer, pero que tras ver la silueta de sus esposas colgando de la mano le confirma que es el asesino que va tras ellas. Beckett le dice al oído de Bárbara que se tranquilice, ellas saldrán del subterráneo a salvo muy pronto. Bárbara asiente con la cabeza y Beckett saca sigilosamente su arma apuntándola por un orificio de la caja mientras que por otro ella sigue cuidadosamente los movimientos del asesino. Lo tiene a tiro, ella comienza presionar lentamente el gatillo moviéndolo casi un milímetro y en ese preciso momento otro flash la ataca doblando su cuerpo por el dolor. – No, ahora nooo – Piensa mientras las imágenes la ciegan por un momento.

– Sí, bien, las cosas nunca han sido simples entre tú y yo… – Ella se ve en un automóvil sonriendo como enamorada. Con toda su fuerza recobra el control de su cuerpo retomando su posición defensiva y mirando por el agujero, pero el hombre ya no se encuentra a la vista.

A lo lejos se siente una radio, seguramente de un trabajador del subterráneo que la ha dejado encendida. De ella se puede escuchar un noticiario que habla sobre SANDY, el huracán que está golpeando fuertemente Manhattan y sus suburbios. Además escuchan que se alerta del cierre del subterráneo ya que se han detectado filtraciones de agua que inundaran los túneles y algunas de las estaciones según las estimaciones de la oficina de emergencia de Nueva York.

–Espero no nos encontremos en una de esas líneas – Bárbara Le susurra

– Creo que lo estamos, el agua ha subido otro poco– La cara de Beckett delata preocupación.

Un par de minutos más tarde ambas salen de la caja y comienzan a revisar el lugar tratando de encontrar una señal que les indique donde están o un teléfono para llamar a pidiendo ayuda. Beckett encuentra uno y corre hacia la mesa, donde está la radio. Coge el auricular pero este se encuentra muerto. – ¡Maldición! –se toma la cabeza y ve que aun sangra mucho. Ella sabe que necesita atención rápida pues de no parar la hemorragia caerá inconsciente en algunos minutos más.

– ¡Beckett! Mira– Bárbara le muestra un mapa de una línea y una cruz en el.

– Maldición no puede ser. El mapa muestra que están entre las estaciones Grand Central y Vernon Blvd Jackson Avenue, bajo East River. Beckett la coge su mano y le dice – Vámonos ahora – La preocupación de Beckett es absoluta pues el peor lugar para una inundación es bajo el rio, seguramente esa sección del túnel estará pronto bajo el agua y si no salen de ahí, morirán ahogadas. Ellas salen de esa habitación encontrándose en un túnel que bajo el agua seguramente esconde las líneas del tren subterráneo. Muy pocas luces, seguramente de seguridad, se encuentran activas en el túnel. El agua tiene un nivel bastante superior a lo Beckett esperaba. Ellas comienza a caminar tratándose hacer distancia entre ellas y el asesino. Otra vez una luz se encuentra tras ellas y a lo lejos escuchan la voz de un hombre que dice – hay alguien ahí – Ambas comienzan a correr, alejándose rápidamente.


	4. Capitulo 3 - Memorias

Capitulo 3: Memorias

Al bajar al túnel el agua les llega poco más abajo de la cintura, lo que les impide correr. Beckett ha decidido caminar hacia Grand Central, siguiendo unas indicaciones pintadas en el túnel, pues esa estación tiene muchas salidas. Espera que una de ellas este abierta o una cámara de seguridad las detecte.

Beckett siente mareos, estos son más intensos y los dolores de cabeza son más seguidos, ya no siente la misma fuerza que hace unos hace 30 minutos atrás cuando ella despertó.

Mientras camina junto a Bárbara ella mira su reflejo en el agua. Una gota borra esa imagen y un flash la golpea nuevamente. Ella se ve en un columpio bajo una intensa lluvia, siente un grado de tranquilidad y serenidad, luego repentinamente un disparo le golpea el pecho cayendo del columpio sobre un prado verde e interminable, el cielo está despejado, sabe que algo paso, pero no tiene fuerzas para volver, se está yendo cuando una voz a lo lejos le grita.

– Quédate conmigo, Kate

– No me dejes… Por favor.

– Quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

– Kate...

– Te amo… Te amo, Kate.

Ella lo escucha pero muy lejos, casi imperceptible. Intenta una y otra vez reconocer la voz pero es muy tenue.

– Detective Beckett, ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Si, me duele un poco la cabeza – Beckett miente, su mano comienza o a temblar y en cualquier momento se desmayara.

Ya se comienza a ver una luz, a lo lejos, que indica la cercanía de la estación pero a la vez tras de ellas se comienza a ver otra luz que las sigue. Seguramente es el asesino y va en su dirección. Beckett apura el paso mientras no puede sacar esa voz de su mente. Algo le dice que es importante para ella.

– Eso me dice que algo sucedió.

– No a ti.

– Estás herida, pero no tanto – La voz no se aparta de su mente.

– No, era alguien que te importaba.

– Era alguien que querías.

– Y probablemente no podías vivir con eso,

– pero el responsable

– nunca fue atrapado.

Otro flash, aun no llegan a la estación, esto se hace insoportable, a lo lejos se siente una voz que grita – ¡Deténganse! – Es el hombre que las está siguiendo cada vez más cerca, pero ellas están aun más cerca de llegar a la estación.

– Rick, detente – Ella se ve como fuera de su cuerpo siguiendo a alguien en la lluvia

– No te preocupes, estoy muy cerca – Le grita un hombre a lo lejos, pero no ve su rostro.

– Rick no vale la pena – Beckett los pierde bajando las escaleras del subterráneo.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Se pregunta aguantando el dolor.

Ayudada por Bárbara ellas han llegado a la estación y ambas corren y se separan tratando de abarcar más terreno pues el asesino se acerca a ellas. Bárbara abre la puerta de un área de servicio y entra en ella mientras Beckett hace señas en una cámara de seguridad junto a los torniquetes de acceso al andén.

Beckett mira de tanto en tanto el túnel que se llena cada vez mas de luz y comienza a ver reflejada la sombra de un hombre con algo largo en su mano donde también cuelgan unas esposas. – Maldición – Desesperada ella comienza a gritar y esto provoca un flash con una intensidad aun mayor. Imágenes de ella bailando, saludando a Bob. Luego otra donde se encuentra colgando de una terraza se funde con varias más, disparos, risas, cervezas, una piscina, una bomba atómica, un auto bajo el agua. En todas las imágenes que la atacan hay algo que las une, más allá de su propia presencia, es la voz de un hombre. Esa voz que le da tranquilidad, que le hace latir el corazón, ella sabe que se llama Richard, pero no recuerda nada más, ni siquiera su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, ella trata de abrir sus ojos pero no ve nada sólo la puerta del área de servicios. Luego otro flash, este la hace caer de rodillas sobre el suelo.

– Castle, al suelo, ¡ahora! – En este recuerdo ve a un tipo que le apunta con un arma y ella le apunta con la suya.

Luego tratando de recuperar el control ella abre sus ojos y ve salir al mismo hombre de ese recuerdo con un tubo en su mano corriendo hacia ella. Beckett rápidamente coge su arma, apuntado a matar…

– Always... Always… Always – Se cruza en su mente esa palabra y la imagen de ella besándolo finalmente aparece – Casi muero y sólo podía pensar en ti – Es él, la voz, ella ha recuperado su memoria. Pero aun cuando dejo de presionar por un instante el gatillo lo vuelve a presionar desmayándose en ese momento. Beckett ha disparado con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. El estruendo de los disparos se disipa en los túneles dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral.

El cuerpo de la detective cae totalmente sobre suelo, donde un poco de agua juega con su cabello, haciendo que este se esparza sobre el piso en una armonía de movimientos que se apoderara de está escena dramática, donde ella finalmente le ha disparado a Richard Castle el hombre que ama.


	5. Capitulo 4 - Redención

Capitulo 4: Redención

Pulsos agudos, el murmullo de muchas personas llenan el ambiente y la sensación de ser observada hace que recobre su conciencia. Beckett está volviendo en sí, ella no sabe donde se encuentra, abre sus ojos, el albo color del techo sobre ella y la falta de frio es signo que no encuentra en el andén. Esta falta de incomodidad, y lo diferente de su último recuero, le hace volver de un solo golpe a la realidad.

– ¿Qué hice?

– ¿Donde está Castle? – Ella se reincorpora parándose de un solo golpe en la cama

– ¿Dónde está Castle?

– Detective Beckett, usted se encuentra en el Hospital recuperándose de un golpe – ¿Puede recordar algo? – Es un doctor quien le pregunta mientras ella hace caso omiso de todo. Su preocupación está en la suerte de su pareja. Una angustia inmensa le llena haciendo que comience a llorar descontroladamente… pues ella recuerda que le disparo.

– ¡Beckett! – Es esa voz.

Castle se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación con un ramo de flores inmensas y un parche en su sien izquierda. Beckett salta de su cama despojándose de los tubos y sensores para colgarse de su cuello. Y sollozando le dice – Te amo, pensé que te había perdido – Bueno estuviste a unos cuantos milímetros de matarme, pero la verdad es que me salvaste la vida Beckett – Castle le murmuraba mientras la abrazaba.

– ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué sucedió? – Beckett aun sollozando sigue sin entender.

Ella no se había percatado que en la habitación además de ellos dos se encontraban Ryan, Esposito, Lanie y la capitán Gates – Detective Beckett – Gates comenzó a hablar – Al parecer en el último momento antes de perder el conocimiento disparo por sobre el hombro de señor Castle acertando directamente en Bárbara Hagman, cuyo verdadero nombre es Elizabeth Dunn, salvándole, y debo decir que con cierta sorpresa, la vida al señor Castle – Gates camina hacia la puerta los mira a ambos y sale de la habitación diciendo – Me alegra verlos vivos, pero los tres tenemos una conversación pendiente

Los cinco comienzan a reír mientras Gates sale de la sala, de recuperación. Beckett vuelve a la cama con una sonrisa imborrable mostrando su alegría por haber tomado la decisión correcta en el momento preciso y sintiendo como su alma regresaba luego de pensar que lo había asesinado.

– Castle, pero aun no recuerdo totalmente como Elizabeth te cogió y esposo dentro del túnel

– Bueno, ella bajo rápidamente hacia el andén, saltando los torniquetes de seguridad, yo la seguía muy de cerca. En un momento ella ingreso al túnel y creo que fue en ese preciso momento cuando tu nos perdiste – Castle relataba lo sucedido mientras ella lo miraba y sonreía sabiendo que él estaba bien.

– Cuando baje no los pude divisar, pero tu bufanda cerca del túnel, me hizo pensar que quizás tu habías ido tras de ella en esa dirección.

– ¡Que locura! Creo que es la decima bufanda que pierdo, seguramente es mi numero de la suerte – Castle continua con su relato – Luego de seguirla por un rato ingrese en la sala donde nos encontraste, pero una vez que cruce la puerta ella me golpeo muy duro en la cabeza y me desmaye.

Beckett mira hacia abajo recordando como siguieron los acontecimientos – Recuerdo haber entrado en la habitación donde forcejeamos, ella me golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza, caí al suelo, ella pensó que me había noqueado y casi lo hizo. Seguramente ella me quito las esposas para inmovilizarte. Cuando termino ya estaba de pie le apunte con mi pistola y la amarre con una soga. Luego me sentí mareada y al tratar de llegar a la puerta me desmaye, creo que la cerré al caer, ya que desperté luego muy cerca de ella.

– Entonces fue ella la que te golpeo y por ese motivo te desmayaste. Eres fuerte a mi me golpeo y caí de inmediato – Castle le habla en un tono algo divertido.

– Bueno, yo diría que esto es sólo para machos y mujeres policías, pero sería muy duro para ti si lo dijera – Ella le responde con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

– Jajaja, seguramente lo sería si lo hicieras.

– Me alegro de verte vivo Castle – Ella aun no se convence que Castle se encuentra bien.

– Una vez me lo dijiste y creo que eres una adivina "Solo los buenos mueren jóvenes", por eso no me preocupo cuando salgo contigo.

– Bueno, siempre te cuido tu espalda y tú la mía

– ¡Always!

Un caso más cerrado, un día más en la vida de estos detectives, el escritor y sus amigos. Ellos nuevamente triunfaron pero ¿esto será siempre así?


End file.
